The Never Ending Future
by CrazyDreamer23
Summary: Bonnie begins having strange dreams involving Damon, she ignores it as much as she can, but little does she know it will change both of their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I know it's been AGES! But I had my major exams and went away for the holidays and yadadada! BUT, this is "The beginning of something new" except I'm adding all the chapters I've written then continuing the story with hopefully weekly updates and I imagine Sam to look like Chris Evans. Enjoy! Please read and review if you want to. : )

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries all rights belong to CW and L.J Smith until she got fired.

* * *

Bonnie sat staring absent minded out her bedroom window, her mind dwelling on how much her life has changed since the arrival of two certain vampire brothers. One kind hearted and pure, whilst the other seemed the exact opposite, shallow and dark, she thought back to being bitten by that, monster... Or at least that's what she thought he was but all her dreams circulated around him...

They were always the same one, she had been roaming through the forest late at night when suddenly there was nothing but thick fog surrounding her, she immediately panicked and started running when suddenly she crashed straight into the cold hard chest of non-other than Damon Salvatore.

"Well, well look what we have here, little witch has come out for a stroll" Damon said with one of his trademark smirks.

"For your information Damon, I thought I told you loud and clear to stay the hell away from me!" Bonnie replied through tightly clenched teeth.

Damon stood looking as menacing, yet handsome as ever wearing a tight black t-shirt and black jeans.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie I didn't come looking for you! You _found _me!" He replied a taking a step toward her.

"Listen Damon, I sure didn't _want_ to find you here! So why don't you go annoy someone who cares" She was quickly losing her composure.

"Oh Bonnie you wound me..." He said putting his hands to his heart with feign hurt.

He was now advancing on her stride after stride getting closer and closer until he had her to pined tightly against a tree, he put his arms so they were blocking her way so she could not escape even if she tried.

"You and I both know, you can't stop thinking about me, I mean I am irresistible after all, so who could blame you!" He looked deep into her eyes, lent down and...

And that's how it always ended night after night the same dream what could this possibly mean! She thought about it cryptically " You _found _me!". What if she could find him or sense him how was this possible did it have anything to do with her being bitten, Emily, Grams? Tomorrow she would confront Damon, and everything would go back to normal or at least she thought they would, little did she now this is just the beginning.

Bonnie lugged the eight huge bags of shopping into her room making sure her father didn't see how much she had bought, "Oh god!"

Bonnie sighed and fell onto her bed as she had been shopping with Elena for 6 hours straight. "How the hell am I gonna pay for this!"

She paced in her room thinking of any possible job that would interest her, "mmm.. I can sing and dance but there's surely that's not an actual job.. Oh god I'm talking to myself!"

" I need a drink" Bonnie sneaked past her sleeping father and headed to the bar. She didn't often drink but when you owed $2,372 and were unemployed it's just something you do. She quietly started the car and sped off into the night.

She was walking into the bar when she noticed a sign on the window, SINGERS/DANCERS WANTED. Man this was her lucky day,  
'Thank god!' She thought to herself. She had swiftly applied for the job and had even been employed within the hour.

Her first shift was tomorrow night at 8:30 til late she wasn't sure when she went home, but she knew the pay was good $28 an hour.

She fell into deep slumber as soon as her head hit the pillow. Bonnie was wearing a long white lace dress it was stunning, she was dancing in the forest she pirouetted and leapt through the air as agile as panther, spinning and rolling across the cold, damp forest floor.

From high above a crow watched her every movement in somewhat awe.

* * *

Damon awoke with a huge grin plastered on his face this had been an odd occurrence since the news about Katherine. Stefan seemed quite suspicious as he didn't see some bimbo girl leaving his room early this morning.

"What are you so happy about?" Stefan inquired, standing in his doorway with his arms crossed.

"I just had a 'pleasant' dream, and must you always come gallivanting in here with that brooding forehead"  
Damon replied still quite as arrogant as ever.

"What was this 'dream'?" Stefan asked although he knew that he would probably regret asking as it probably involved Elena leaving him and 'serving' Damon.

"Well it's not as 'raunchy' as your thinking actually quite tame for one of 'my' dreams... There was a stunning woman dancing in the forest in a white dress, I couldn't see her clearly but she was gorgeous, she put on quite a show actually"

Damon seemed to have phased out as he couldn't remember what he was going to say and that was a first for Damon Salvatore.

"Earth to Damon!" Stefan reprimands waving his hands in Damon's face.

"Hello anyone in there!" Shouts Stefan. He had obviously phased out longer than he thought.

"Well not right now but maybe later tonight..." Damon replies with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh god! Just gosh I really didn't need to know that!" Stefan storms out. Leaving a very 'happy' Damon sitting on his bed day dreaming about this 'Mysterious Beauty in the white dress'.

* * *

It was half an hour before Bonnie's shift and although she wore a short skirt for cheerleading it wasn't 'this' short. And they had also announced she was the main entertainment tonight. "WHAT!" Bonnie yelled upon hearing this news. " Look Bonnie, according to your résumé your 'more' than experienced enough to do this" her boss, Sam replied he was a handsome man in his 20's with gorgeous green eyes you could get lost in

"But Sam!" Bonnie started, "Look I know you can do this! I've seen it for myself you're not good your amazing!"  
Bonnie sighed in defeat " If I break a leg you I will hold you 'personally' responsible! And there will be 'major' consequences" Bonnie tried not to smile and failed. "Sure sure!" Replied Sam.

"Go break a leg!" He yelled just before she stepped on stage.

"Ha.. Ha" Bonnie said sarcastically. The lights were so bright she couldn't see the audience, 'Thank goodness' Bonnie thought to herself as if she wasn't nervous enough.

-  
Damon strutted into the bar commanding the attention of every female and even some male patrons in the bar he smiled to himself. 'Man sometimes I'm too good looking! But then again I can never be 'too' good looking'. He wore only a skin tight black t-shirt and fitted black jeans that showed off his perfect buns.

He noticed a large group of people who seemed to mesmerised but by what? Or more likely who?  
There he saw her for what felt like the first time it was the woman from his dream except she wore a short silk red dress and was now he could see her face it was angelic, perfect features, breathtaking doe eyes in a shade of deep green, she was simply his equal if there ever was one.

She leapt and jumped high into the air and landed with such grace and beauty she looked as fragile as a china doll, he couldn't believe it was Bonnie the feisty no non-sense witch or more fitting woman.

He had never seen her in this light before and he had never really seen just how breathtaking she really was until tonight. And he did not plan on letting her leave here not without 'talking' to him first.

* * *

Oh! And just a note this isn't a story where I'll be adding lots and lots of new characters it will probably only have 3 including Sam because I find it difficult to develop new characters enough and make them blend in with the current characters ok thankyou very much for reading and review if you like! : )


	2. Chapter 2

I have got a pretty huge twist coming up soon! And then after that another huge twist! Lol I hope your enjoying this story since I plan to keep writing it! Thankyou for your support please read and review if you want!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries all rights belong to CW.

Bonnie then leapt off stage and began twirling amongst the crowd, for the first time since Gram's had died she felt truly alive. Then she saw him, looking as smug and amused as ever he began clapping in her direction an audacious grin on his handsome face. She told herself not to panic and failed, she lost her footing and twisted her ankle she was falling fast but was swiftly caught by Damon who looked like he'd just won a prize.

"Careful there, little witch we wouldn't want to you falling into the wrong hands...Oh! Wait you already have!"  
Damon looked at her with a domineering glint in his eyes full of lust and passion.

Bonnie wanted to leave or at least come up with smart comeback but she found herself speechless. She simply stared back into his icy blue eyes like a doe in the headlights. Before she knew what was happening, he was carrying her bridal style out of the bar. 'This is going exactly like I planned I always get what I want' Damon thought to himself whilst holding his 'damsel in distress'.

When suddenly Sam stepped in, "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" He said looking quite agitated  
"FYI, it's none of 'your' business" Damon coldly replied he was becoming volatile as he simply wanted to get Bonnie and have his wicked way with her. "It is MY business, she works for me, and it's my responsibility to make sure, she's safe" Sam was no blocking the exit.

"Listen if you don't movie in 3 seconds things are going to get real ugly" Damon growled.

This seemed to have finally awoken Bonnie from her stupor. " Damon! Put me down right now!" She yelled.

"No." Was all he said before speedily running out of the bar holding her tightly against his chest all the while.

They arrived at in the middle of the forest in the exact same spot as in her dreams. 'No! God NO!'

He put her down against a tree and put his chiselled arms up to stop her from escaping. And for what felt like hours he simply stared at her. "You never cease to amaze, little witch.." He said bending down and inhaling her scent. Bonnie decided to 'play along' with his little games.

"Wouldn't you like to know what 'other' amazing things I can do" She said leaning slowly against him.

The as soon as he thought he was getting somewhere she swiftly switched their places and he was pinned to the tree feet not touching the ground. He struggled against the invisible barrier she held him up with.

"Like this" She replied coldly.

"Oh, hilarious! Let me down and I will forget this ever happened." He tried to maintain his dignity.

"And what if I didn't want to?" She teased gazing at him defiantly.

She was actually enjoying this having the power over him for once it was liberating.

"When I get down from here you're in BIG trouble young lady!" He said in a teasing tone.

But she could see the lust building in his eyes, and decided to let him down. As well as the fact she was losing strength that ankle was really tiring her. When she did she stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground.

Damon was now crawling like a leopard towards her a mischievous smirk on his face.

"DAMON! STAY AWAY!" She shouted knowing very well she was helpless to stopping him.

He simply started advancing on her faster, "I had a dream about you.." Was all he said.

"Was I in a white dress dancing in the forest?" Curious as to if he was having the same dreams as her.

"Yes, you looked stunning, good enough to eat.." Damon flashed a flirtatious smile and once he had reached her began examining her ankle.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked wondering how a monster like Damon could be so gentle.

"What does it look! I'm checking if it's serious" He replied dryly. They sat in an awkward silence while he continued checking the ankle.

"You've sprained it" He announced. "What a great way to start your career!" He added.

"Come on, I'll take you home" He got up and offered her his hand.

"I can't trust you!" She looked up at him sternly.

"Look you either come with me, or you stay here all night..." He looked at her expectantly.

"Fine" She replied coldly. She didn't trust him, but she didn't have a choice.

He picked her up and ran, he felt her put her head against his chest. He smiled, everything was going to plan.

They arrived within the minute, he reluctantly put her down on her front porch.

"So do I get a thankyou kiss" Damon asked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at her while doing that 'eye thing' that made all the girls go crazy!

"In your dreams Salvatore!" Was all she said before storming into the house. All except Bonnie Bennett that is…

"Oh, a lot more than just 'that' happens in 'my' dreams!" He shouted a devilish grin spreading across his features.

Bonnie couldn't sleep, too many things riddled her mind, Elena constantly talking about Stefan, Grams, Emily, Dad, School and mostly Damon Salvatore. It had been 3 days since her little 'accident' which was his fault anyway! Gosh she hated him or at least she thought she did God! What was happening to her!

She needed some fresh air she got out of bed in only her satin shorts and thin flannel shirt, she would go for a walk in the forest, she could protect herself from 'big bad wolves' she was no little red riding hood she was a witch and a damn powerful one too!

She arrived at her favourite spot by the stream, she stared at the cool, clear inviting water, and it seemed to call to her. And oddly enough she felt like a swim and she had never been skinny dipping, she proceeded to strip of her clothing unaware of the crow watching her little show.

Soon she was completely nude, and was slowing slipping into the stream the water felt so good against her skin, like a clear blanket. She was submerged up to her neck her head sat just above the water into was quite a deep stream deeper than she had predicted. She simply stood in the eerie silence the moon shining brightly against her skin.

She felt herself relax and replenish until suddenly she felt a cold hard hand grab her ankle forcefully trying to drag her down. Bonnie screamed as loud as a Harpee. It wasn't letting go she was struggling to stay above water when she started to simply give in and her mind clouded in darkness as she drifted to the bottom of the stream.

-  
Damon watched her she looked so tantalizing under the moonlight wearing nothing, and he noted she was a 10! Perfect even Katherine would be envious. He was struggling resisting her just when he thought he had her all figured out she would go and do something like this. He watched enthralled by her simple presence. When he sensed something she began struggling for air like she was being pulled down by something.

He ripped his shirt off and dove into the water after he saw her drift underneath the surface. He saw her lifeless figure at the bottom of the stream still being pulled the by thing, he grabbed her by the waist and heaved her away from the creature not caring what it was for now, he just needed Bonnie to be safe.

He carried her out the stream and put a hand on her neck, no pulse. FUCK! He yelled. He brought his mouth to hers and gave her air and pumped her chest desperately. She began coughing up blood. 'Please no!' He thought first she's naked now this was she trying to drive him insane something! Her eyes were heavily lidded she was still very weak and looked so pale and fragile.

There was only one thing he could now. He bit into his wrist and put it into her mouth she began to suck slowly and then soon she became stable. "Damon" She breathed looking up at him. "No need to fear Damon is here!" He said in a completely cocky voice. "

She couldn't help but smile, he could be rather funny when he wanted to be. "Oh my god" she realised she was naked and in the arms of Damon Salvatore. "There there, it isn't what you think...  
as much as I would like that.." She immediately covered herself with her arms.

Damon looked her dead in the eyes "Bonnie, what exactly happened?"

"A hand.. It grabbed my foot and was dragging me down, I don't know anything else. But there's definitely something in there Damon and it wants me"

Damon put his arms around her thinking she would pull away since he was also half naked, yet she put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. The stood in each other's arms for what felt like eternity although it had only been minutes.

"Damon I think I owe you something" She said a smile gracing her lips.

"And what would that be" He said watching he intently.

"This" She lay her lips on his at first gently but both parties wanted more and they fought for dominance tongues at war eventually she gave in. 'Damn he was good' She thought to herself. He pulled her tightly against him making her breasts press against his hard chest. It felt so natural to have her in his arms like she was meant to be there, their bodies moulded together perfectly. That was when he decided no one else would touch her, no one would else give her pleasure, no one would even look at her angelic body except for him, and she was his. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This chapter is when we REALLY start the plot in this story Bonnie and Damon have bonded and are happy. But how long will this last?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Bonnie got hurried to get dressed, she had a shift at the bar in 10 minutes. She put on her favourite green dress it was silk and made her caramel skin glow. She arrived in the nick of time, and Sam didn't look very impressed.

"Bonnie! Where the hell have you been!" Sam shouted.

"I'm sorry Sam I lost track of time" She said softly. This seemed to calm him, truth was he was quite fond of Bonnie, but often worried about her especially after how her first shift had ended.

"It's ok, I was just paranoid about that man you were with last night." He replied looking down at his shoes.

"He can be 'very' hot tempered, I'm so sorry if he caused you any trouble." She didn't know why she was defending him.

"Why, do you stay with him?" Sam asked honestly curious as to how a pure hearted angel like Bonnie had ended up in the arms of a man who seemed like the devil in disguise.

"He needs me.." Was all she said looking off into the distance as if she was only just realising this too.

"Well, he's one lucky son of a bitch!" Sam smiled at her, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess he his!" She laughed.

-

Deep underneath the forest a creature was watching her closely. "So the Witch loves the Vampire, we shall see how much she loves him."

"Crystal ball! Crystal ball! Show me what only two others can recall!" She chanted. The Crystal ball showed Bonnie lying motionless in Damon's arms. "So he loves her too, how sweet" She said bitterly before dropping in the ball and watching it smash into millions of tiny shards.

"He.. Will.. Pay.." She said coldly staring at her reflection.

-

Since that night Damon couldn't stop thinking about her, she was everywhere. He couldn't stand it any longer he had to see her, and do other things.. He smiled at himself in the mirror, he was wearing a red dress shirt and 'fitting' black pants. 'She is going to melt when she sees how hot I look' He thought to himself.

"And where are you off to, all dressed up?" Stefan inquired. As he knew Damon hardly ever went anywhere not wearing black.

"Just off to see a dear friend of mine" Damon lazily replied still focused on how simply divine he looked.

Stefan just stared a shocked expression on his face.

"What do you find it SO! Unbelievable that I actually have a friend!" Damon said looking quite annoyed.

"It's just last time you socialized with 'friends' they ended up either getting staked in the back, or got there heart ripped out of there chest, so you can see why I'm a little wary of you 'seeing friends', and who is this 'friend' anyway"

"Excuse me! A) They deserved what they got and B) Why the hell should I tell you! You're not father!" He retorted smugly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have serious business to attend to, tah tah!" He said wriggling his fingers at Stefan. Before running out using vampire speed to make sure Stefan didn't try and put a tracking collar on him or something.

-

Damon was walking towards the bar it was 11pm so Bonnie would've have finished her shift by now. He decided to call her in advance acting like he had no idea where she is, just so he doesn't seem like a stalker.

"Hello?" Bonnie said.

"Why someone's in a good mood, usually you don't even acknowledge my presence but today your even saying hello to me!" He said a sly smirk gracing his lips.

"What do you want Damon?" She said agitated he had somehow got her number.

"We'll it involves you, handcuffs, and whipped cream." He said now smiling mischievously.

"Urrrgh! Damon! That's not what I meant" She sighed

"..."

"DAMON! You better answer me right now! This always happens when you don't get your way!"

"DAMON, YOU IGNORANT CARNIVIOROUS IDIOT!" She practically screamed into the phone, attracting the attention of some of the patrons at the bar earning her weary looks.

She smiled apologetically toward them and turned her attention back to the phone, and heard low groaning like they were in agony, like they were dying. "OH MY GOD DAMON!" She rushed outside and there she saw him lying on the floor a stake through his heart surrounded by a pool of his own blood. She kneeled down by his side trying to think of how she could help.

"Bonnie, leave me" He choked looking up at her eyes. She lay his head on her lap.

"NO! I CAN.. I CAN FIX THIS!" She struggled to hold back the tears. She heaved the stake out of his chest "AHHH!" Damon grunted revealing a huge hole, which had also punctured his heart she nearly passed out at the sight of it.

"Damon.." She sobbed "Please.." She leant down and softly kissed his lips. "Stay with me.."

His eyes were struggling to stay open, as he gazed up at her and reached to stroke her cheek, before closing his eyes.

Flashback 1972.

A gorgeous woman sat at a bar in a luscious blood red dress, she had divine caramel coloured skin which simply illuminated the whole room. She had long curly black hair which framed her face perfectly making her look even more seductive. Damon was simply mesmerised as to how such a stunning woman was alone, he approached the stool next to her, and before he even reached the stool, with her back facing him she announced, "Damon Salvatore..."

"And how would you know that, pretty lady?" He hoped he hadn't 'met' her before or this could be awkward, but surely he would've remembered meeting such an exotic beauty as herself.

"I've seen pictures of you from the 1800's" She replied turning to face him.

Damon just stared at her, 'how the hell did she know what he was?'.

"Don't look so worried you look very good for your age" She smiled at him knowingly.

"Why thank you, Sometimes I think people forget how hard it is to maintain an appealing front for all these years" He replied, his cool demeanour returning almost instantly.

"Just remember Damon, you're not the only one in this town who has secrets" And with that closing statement she swiftly, headed for the door. With a hungry Vampire right on her tail.

"Wait!" He yelled grabbing her arm just above the elbow, "Who are you?"

"Evangeline Bennett"' She continued walking.

-

It was like his life was flashing before his eyes, everything he's ever done, yet that same scene kept playing over and over, what did it mean? Then like a wave crashing on shore it all came flooding back to him he did something unforgivable that night,

Flashback 1972.

But he wasn't going to let her escape so easily. Just as she was just about open her car door Damon appeared directly in front of her blocking her way.

"Is there a problem Damon." She said coolly. Staring him straight in the eyes.

When he noticed how her eyes glistened, with fire, they were literally turning red and her pupils were dilating rapidly. She was definitely not human, and Damon wanted to taste.

"Yes, actually I think there's something 'different' about you" He said leaning in and sniffing her neck. "Something, 'very' different.."

Damon sunk his teeth into flesh, yet she didn't even gasp, she just stood perfectly still. He sucked greedily, trying to gain some kind of response from her yet she simply stood as if she was not being fed on by a blood thirsty sadistic Vampire.

Damon's vision was becoming blurry and he was finding it hard to stay awake, like he was being drained of his power but how?  
He abruptly stopped and fell to the ground, "What, what are you?" He stammered.

"Someone you hope you never meet again" And with that she disappeared in thin air like a ghost.

-

Bonnie was having trouble breathing, she wasn't going to lose someone else, first mum, then grams, now Damon. She had no idea how she had come to care for him so much over the past days but he was her protector and for once she was going to return the favour.

She looked helplessly up towards the sky it was darkening as if a storm was coming. "GRAMS! I NEED YOU!" She screamed hysterically in-between sobs. "PLEASE HELP HIM!" She yelled up to the sky. "SHOW ME HOW TO SAVE HIM!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly Bonnie had a vision of Gram's, " You cannot save what is already dead Bonnie, you have to let go.." She said calmly.  
"It is time.." Was all she said before disappearing in the darkness.

His heart beats were growing fainter and fainter each passing second. She had to do something now. Suddenly she remembered a spell from when she wanted to bring Gram's back from the dead it said you couldn't bring people back to life but you can save them when they are on the brink of death, but it comes at a price which is ultimately inevitable.

She focused to bring all her energy through her hands which she had raised over Damon's heart. She saw his heart start to heal itself and his chest binding back together. She watched his face anxiously, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Bonnie.." He breathed staring up at her.

He reached up and kissed her with all the passion her had bottled up inside, he dragged her down on top of him, he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"Thankyou...I will never forget this" He said with what sounded like regret.

"If you ever do that again, I will personally roast you!" She smiled capturing his lips with her own. He held onto her waist tighter than he should, but he had to protect her, she was coming for her... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! We get some back round on Evangeline in this chapter and some caveman like Damon! Please read and review if you feel like : )

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

Bonnie knew it was coming for her, death was chasing her demanding it's payment...And sooner or later it would catch her so she decided it was best if she left Mystic falls to prevent putting anyone she cared about in danger, she didn't have the strength to have to say goodbye to them, it was just too hard and they would find a way to stop her from leaving and she would have to explain why she was leaving. She packed everything as fast as she could as her father was coming home soon and she wanted to be gone before he was home.

She was taking things out of a drawer when she noticed an old photo of a breathtaking woman, in the bottom left corner it said Evangeline Bennett. She reached to pick it up as soon as her fingers made contact with it she suddenly had a vision.

It was Evangeline, she was crying, a young man lay on the ground covered in his own blood police surrounding the area. She also noticed a large crow flying high above the scene seemingly leaving. Evangeline seemed to being in hysterics, she barged past police and held the boys head in her arms cradling it. "LOGAN...OHH! LOGAN! Come back to me!" She cried her clothes now stained with his blood.

The vision abruptly ended, leaving Bonnie horrified. 'Who was this woman?' She thought to herself. She packed the photo. Pulled on a pair of white short shorts that were for cheerleading practice, and a purple jacket. She grabbed her backpack and climbed out of her window to avoid being seen as her father's car was coming up the driveway, she had been practicing a levitation spell she hoped it work now she leapt off the balcony and just before hitting the ground used the spell she now hovered just above the ground.

'Thank god!' She thought quite relieved. She now sped off into the forest running as fast as her legs allowed her she didn't know where she was going but she hoped it was away from Mystic falls.

She could feel something following her, she began running faster her breathing laboured. When suddenly she tripped on a tree root and was caught in pale strong arms. Damon did not look pleased.

"Bonnie what the hell are you doing out here?" He exclaimed, as he had at first thought she was a lost tourist and an easy meal.

"I'm just going to visit a friend" She said shakily hoping he would believe her.

"Look I wasn't born yesterday, I know when you're lying to me Bonnie Bennett, so you better start giving me some answers" He said looking toward her sternly, still shaken he nearly made her his dinner.

"I'm sorry" Was all she said before she could no longer hold her tears and they came cascading down her cheek.

She looked down not wanting him to see her cry. Damon was immediately holding her, he lifted her chin level to face him, and their noses were almost touching. He stroked a strand of hair from her face.

"Bonnie, please tell me" He said softly stroking a tear from her cheek.

She leaned her forehead against his cupping his cheeks in her hands, her lips softly touching his, she looked up into his stunning blue eyes.

"I'm leaving, Damon" She said fighting back fresh tears swelling up in her eyes.

He let go of her suddenly, and grasped her shoulders. "What do you mean you're leaving!" He roared, struggling to hold the monster within at bay.

"It's what's best for both of us...goodbye Damon, I will never forget you" She said reaching up and putting her hand to his heart, before dissipating in the air leaving Damon standing alone.

-

Damon ran everywhere possible looking for Bonnie, Gram's, the school, Elena's, Caroline's, even the manor, nothing.. She was gone. He made himself a promise he would not feed on another human, their blood was nothing in comparison to Bonnie's he would wait until he found her. He was going on a "Stefan Diet" you could say, not that he needed to he was already extremely fit.

He also made the decision to leave Mystic falls, A) He would probably be blamed for Bonnie's disappearance, B) That would mean a lot of boring conversations with Stefan and Elena, C) Bonnie was longer here...

He didn't want to face society anymore he decided to live in the forest, like the animal he really was. Embrace his true nature and hunt for his soul mate, Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie cried herself to sleep that first night after leaving, her heart ached more than when she lost Gram's, because this time she lost more than one, Elena, Dad, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Damon. As much as she didn't want to believe it she'd had grown to love him he was her dark knight, soul protector, soul mate...

She was staying in North Carolina, with an old friend, Sarah. She told her everything on the phone, even about Damon and what he really was, she understood as she was a Physic. They had known each other since they were little but lost most contact when Bonnie moved to Virginia.

She got a job as a singer, in a local bar. Everything was finally becoming normal, what she imagined her life to be...But in the back of her mind she knew she would never be just normal.

Sarah ran into Bonnie's room, "Bonnie!" She yelled running towards her.

"What is it Sarah? Are you ok?" Bonnie asked looking worried.

"I just had a vision, there's a beast it's looking for you, and it want stop until it finds you. By the aurora I was getting it isn't friendly. You were running but it was much faster, and gave you the most carnal smile I've ever seen...Bonnie you're not safe.."

-

Damon bathed in the stream, letting his worries slip away all but one, Bonnie plagued his thoughts like a disease. She wasn't safe and she didn't even know it. He had disposed of anything that reminded him of civilisation, mobiles, all technology and even clothes he only wore his pants which were now shorts which made it easier to manoeuvre around the forest and hunt his prey. He stopped shaving, and now used his instincts above all other senses, including common sense, he had become a savage.

It had been a fortnight since Bonnie's disappearance and he had her purple jacket in which he used the scent to track her, his search had led him to North Carolina. He could almost taste her now...

He was currently feeding on a cat. It didn't taste good but it kept him alive. Well not 'alive' but strong. An elderly lady was out in the woods searching for the cat, "Lawrence!" She shouted.

Damon stalked towards her blood smeared all over his face, holding the cat's body in his arms. "Here you go" He said chirpily and handed her the cat. She looked as though she was about to have a heart failure.

"You will forget about the cat and me, and go back into your house, buy a new cat and watch 'Antiques Roadshow' like a normal old fart!"  
He commanded. She obeyed and walked back towards civilisation. He was still not satisfied so he continued hunting with such finesse if you blinked you'd miss him. Each day that passed the more he forgot about himself, and the more animal was seeping into his soul.

-

Elena cried and Stefan held her tightly, "Don't worry we'll find her" He cooed into her ear softly.

"It's been nearly 3 weeks Stefan, she's not alive!" Elena exclaimed sobbing harder still.

"I know Bonnie, she's stronger than you think I'm sure she's safe wherever she is."

"If Damon hurt her, I swear to god I'll stake him!" She shouted her eyes blazing.

"Not if I get to him first.." Stefan smiled and Elena couldn't help but chuckle.

"They're out there somewhere Elena, we just have to look in the right place" Stefan said wisely. He knew they were just couldn't tell where.

Bonnie knew who the beast was, and knew he really wasn't a beast, just misunderstood much like herself. She would find him and tell him to leave. Yeah, that's what she'd do and if didn't comply we'll that's when being a witch came in handy. She wore a long flowing gold gown, as she had come straight from a shift at the bar. She knew he would be in the wood, that's where they always met. She walked confidently knowing he was watching her, but something didn't feel right like there was something not right with him. The moonlight shone on her skin, illuminating her and the dress in the darkness.

That's when she saw it, ripped clothes, sunken cheeks, long unruly hair, blood smeared across his face, and those blue eyes now dark, he looked ferocious like he would tear her apart limb by limb. He had a glint in his eyes, which said he didn't know who he was anymore, that he was all animal... He was now directly in front of her, he tilted his head to the side and gave her a malicious smile his fangs fully visible.

What had he become.. Her instincts told her to run so she did, she hoped he would slower now that he had been living from the forest, yet he seemed stronger, as he was already holding her the neck up against a tree. "Damon!" She rasped, struggling to breathe properly.

"Don't make me hurt you!" She warned. Looking him in the eyes defiantly, trying to show no fear. He seemed laughed harshly it sounded more like a growl than anything. Enough was enough she raised her hand and he went flying backwards and his head hit a rock leaving him unconscious on the forest floor.

She couldn't bring herself to leave him so she sat with his head on her lap, similar to when he was staked, geez he caused a lot of trouble! She thought to herself. She decided to talk to him about her early life hoping somewhere inside him was listening and he would remember who she was and who he was. She finally saw just how hard it was for Damon to resist being an animal all the time and how easily and simply he lived as a monster of the night.

She laid a soft kiss on his lips which was.. returned and strongly too, he pulled her tightly towards him, he began kissing her neck and she quickly pulled back, and looked deep into his eyes they were crystal blue once more. "Damon?" She asked.

"Do you know how absolutely breathtaking you look tonight" He said a smile on his rugged face.

"DAMON!" She kissed him roughly on the lips running her hands down his chest.

"Well, looks like your happy to see me!" He gave her his trademark smirk.

For once she was too tired to argue, and she thought it was finally time to admit her feelings for him.. Little by little.

"You know what Damon, I actually am" She said smiling proudly down at him.

For the first time in a long time Damon was left physically speechless (If that's possible..)

He simply held her tighter whispering in her ear "You have no idea what I had to do while looking for you, and you will definitely have to pay for what you did" He teased wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"And how much would I have to pay?" She responded huskily. Surprising Damon.

"Well, firstly, your over dressed - He started

"Damon..." She interrupted giving him the "Not gonna happen" look.

"I could do with a good massage, after all this hunting" He said still half expecting a "NO!".

"Fine, I have been known to have 'magic fingers'" She said smiling.

"We'll see about that" He said lying on his stomach.

She straddled him, "I already like this massage!" He said roughly.

She leaned forwards and kneaded her fingers in his well-muscled back enjoying the way he felt under her fingers.

Damon groaned in pleasure. She was good, actually those fingers, WOW.. He could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys in this story its set after Gram's dies. And Lucy is NOT blood related to Bonnie : ) Thanks for reading review if you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire diaries

* * *

Damon awoke with Bonnie in his arms, he could feel her breathing on his bare chest and her heart beating steadily. How was he going to tell her about Evangeline and what she had planned for Bonnie...

"Damon?" She asked drowsily into his chest. Opening her eyes slowly.

"Bonnie, I need to tell you something" He said seriously releasing his hold on her.

"What is it? Damon I'm not leaving...This is something I need to do alone" She responded determinedly.

"You can't do this alone Bonnie!" Damon yelled now pacing.

"You don't understand Damon, you can't help me.. It's too late" She said looking down solemnly.

"NO! I won't let this happen Bonnie!" He snarled his fangs and veins protruding.

"When it comes for me, there's nothing on this earth that can save me, please I knew this was going to happen, this is my responsibility and I don't want you entangled in this Damon, it's just too much"

She hoped he understood what she was going through.

"You can defeat her! I know you can Bonnie! She needs you and your her only hope." Damon said looking her deep in the eyes.

"What? Who is she?" Bonnie asked dumbfounded.

"Evangeline Bennett, your mother..." He replied gravely.

Suddenly the ground underneath Bonnie collapsed and she fell deep underground landing harshly on the rocky surface beneath. Damon tried to go after her but the hole was already filling itself in, "DAMON!" Bonnie shouted.

"I'll find you, Bonnie!" He replied before they could no longer see each other. And Bonnie was left in the dark.

* * *

"Welcome child.." She hissed.

"What do you want from me!" Bonnie replied angrily.

"That's no way to greet your mother" She said coldly.

"You'll never be my mother" Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well it's shame you feel that way, because I think your friends are in a bit of a predicament" She said sarcastically.

Out of the darkness, came her father a knife to his throat. Elena who was being held by the throat by a possessed looking zombie, and the same for Stefan except a steak was positioned at his heart.

"Don't help her!" Yelled Elena defiantly.

"We'll be fine, Bonnie!" Stefan added.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie!" Her father yelled tears swelling in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this!" Bonne exclaimed feeling so overwhelmed by this situation.

"You my child have being sleeping with the enemy!" She said with a scowl.

"What?" She asked honestly confused by her statement.

"Damon Salvatore killed your brother, Logan Bennett." She said intently.

"But you died, and I don't have a brother" She said this whole thing making less and less sense.

"Let me start from the beginning, when you were 2 I had already had another baby 5 years earlier named Logan, he was your step brother his father was a vampire. Not Stefan or Damon but a half blood. I didn't die when you were 2, I left I was becoming too much for your father to handle, so I went in search for more powerful sources as I am a Aphotic Witch which means I am a "Dark Witch" I suck the souls of other creatures take their essence and make it my own, Vampire essence is quite tasty as I gain all the power with no setbacks. But I have never been able to completely take a Vampire's essence I do not have access to that power because I am not the last living in the family line."

"Once there is only one witch left in the lineage, they inherit all the 'Power' of the rest and you happen to be the last 'living' member, Bonnie"

"Fine, you can kill me but let them go!" Bonnie said surely knowing this would always be her fate.

"That was not what I was expecting. I thought you would fight, Oh! I almost forgot I will enjoy draining Damon, he just oozes power!" She said viciously.

Bonnie felt her body heat at the thought of anyone touching Damon, her eyes were blazing in fact they were now bright blue. She felt power coursing through her body to her fingertips.

"I've enjoyed chatting, but I think it's time for you to leave!" Evangeline's eyes glowed gold. And she sent a long gold energy beam from her finger tips toward Bonnie.

Bonnie felt herself freeze but her instincts stepped in and she raised her arm and sent a long blue energy beam towards her, it was draining and within the first few seconds, Bonnie could feel herself losing consciousness.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE STARTED SOMETHING YOU CANNOT FINISH!" Evangeline yelled.

And suddenly Bonnie's eyes lay on her father who was now lying dead on the ground blood pouring out of his neck. She was now so enraged and her eyes were now crimson.

"You're going to regret that!" She screamed now using sending red energy beams at her mother. They were now neck and neck, and Bonnie was releasing all her blinding her rage towards Evangeline. And in one more push Bonnie started floating in the air her hair fanning out around her whole body glowing red she released the beam and sent all her energy in a ball towards Evangeline, She exploded blood pouring all over the cave. Yet Bonnie did not stop glowing she actually seemed to become stronger a cynical smile on her face her soul was being swamped, the power she held within was now being released. She was losing herself...

Stefan held Elena back. "BONNIE!" She screamed.

"She'll kill you Elena she's not herself, she has too much power it's changed her" Stefan said trying to calm Elena who was now in hysterics there was so much blood shed it was horrific.

"She needs us! Stefan we have to help her!" Elena cried. Still struggling against Stefan grip on her. The cave started to shake and rocks started to fall from everywhere, it was going to collapse if they didn't stop her.

Damon fell through the same hole Bonnie had after digging his way through, He was astonished at what he saw Bonnie looked like the embodiment of power. She looked dazzling, but something about her wasn't right her eyes seemed empty and full of rage. This was not Bonnie..

"What happened?" Damon said incredulously.

"She's the last in the lineage Damon..." And by that simple statement Damon fully understood.

"What are we gonna do?" Damon asked urgently.

"There's nothing we can do Damon, we have to stop her before she buries us all!" Stefan shouted over the noise.

"There has to be way!" Damon yelled. He was now approaching her slowly not to scare her and suddenly he lunged at her bringing her crashing down to the ground and swiftly sunk his teeth into her neck sucking greedily his animal half was clouding his mind, he was losing control taking too much blood... Stefan pushed him off her before he killed her. Damon's eyes were still dark he was still hungry and was not happy he had just taken his lunch away. Damon tackled Stefan and they began a brutally fighting moving so fast Elena couldn't see Stefan he was just a blur.

Elena ran over to Bonnie's side she was still breathing and was starting awaken. "Elena?" She said dazed. "BONNIE! YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM!, THERE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER!" Elena shouted.

Bonnie stood up, "DAMON!" She shouted. The animal turned in her direction fangs visible. "STOP!" She commanded.

He gave seemed to recognize her voice, and responded. Damon's eyes turned back to sky blue. And he seemed to have awoken from his blood stupor.

"Bonnie I'm so sorry.." He said sincerely he saw her blood stained dress.

"It's ok, please leave me I'm a-a monster.." She stammered tears streaming down her cheeks.

Damon held her in his arms simply embracing her letting her know she was not the only monster.

"And what am I? Looks like were made for each other" He teased. She smiled into his chest. "Your insufferable!" She replied.

"You know you love it!" He replied cheekily. She hit him playfully. This was what he wanted, what he needed.

Back at the manor, Bonnie and Damon now faced one of their greatest fears...Being interrogated by a very confused, worried and paranoid Stefan and Elena. Who simultaneously started yelling hysterically at them.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! YOUR MOTHER IS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Elena yelled at Bonnie.

"DAMON WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU NEED A HAIRCUT! MORE IMPORTANTLY WHY IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THERE! DAMON IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Stefan yelled at Damon.

At the precise same time they yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Looking at both with a clearly flabbergasted expression on their faces.

"GEEEZ TAKE CHILL PILL!" Damon yelled stretching out on the sofa putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you why I left.. But I can never tell you" Bonnie said trying to keep her composure. This statement caught Damon's attention.

"Don't worry Bonnie! That old hag is dead, life goes on" Damon stated arrogantly.

"Shut up!" Stefan and Elena said concurrently.

"Bonnie please, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong" Stefan stated hoping to get some answers.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna turn in" Bonnie said abruptly dissipating into the air.

"What the hell!" Elena yelled.

"Since, Bonnie left she's become far more powerful and now since she's the last witch she can travel through the air" Damon said.

"What? Did you think she travelled by broomstick!" Damon said sarcastically before heading upstairs.

"Stefan, is it just me of did we just get completely blown off!" Elena said incredulously.

"Looks like it.. They probably need more time before we try interrogating them again." Stefan concluded before they headed upstairs to get some well needed sleep.

* * *

Bonnie called Lucy who was the only one who knew about her deal with the devil, and told her everything that had happened that day, how she had become the embodiment of power and killed her own mother, but the thing that was eating away at her was her father had died! She didn't even need to kill him! And she couldn't sacrifice her life because it was already given it up for him...

"Why?" Bonnie yelled into the phone.

"Because you love him Bonnie.." Sarah responded.

"I'm reading your most inner thoughts, your heart belongs to him, and always will, but your mind is fighting against your heart trying to deny him."  
Sarah said wisely. "It's ok to love Bonnie, just let your heart lead the way."

"But! Why him!" Bonnie asked exhaustedly.

Lucy chuckled at Bonnie's stubbornness. "We cannot choose who we love. Or the world would be a very different place" Lucy responded hoping she would finally surrender to her heart.

"The more you talk about your problems, the less time you get to solve them" Lucy concluded.

"Why do you have to be so wise!" Bonnie said smiling.

"I was born like this!" She said jokingly.

"Thank you, Lucy you truly are and always will be a valued friend" Bonnie said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Damon lay staring at the celling, bored to death. When suddenly he heard something tapping at his window, his instincts took over and he turned into his vampiric form and approached the window with caution. He opened it suddenly, to a very surprised Bonnie.

"AHHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed. Before soon realising it was Damon.

"Hello to you too" Damon said coolly now completely human once more.

"Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." She said clearly flustered.

"Well, are you gonna let me in!" Bonnie said impatiently.

"MMM? It depends what is the purpose for this visit, Business or Pleasure?" He said a devilish smile spreading across his face.

"Damon, I'll give you 2 choices, Move or be moved.." She warned.

"I'd like to see you try, little witch" Damon said confidently, not moving an inch.

Bonnie lifted her hand and along with it Damon was lifted off the ground and moved away from the window before being dropped onto the hard wooden floor.

"Happy now?" She said oddly proud of herself.

"Do you seriously expect me to answer that!" He groaned getting up from the floor.

"Damon, I think I have to teach you a lesson" She said huskily, bringing a pair of handcuffs and can of whipped cream out from her handbag.

"I've been waiting soo long for this" He replied his eyes full of lust, as she lay him on the bed unbuttoning his shirt and pants. He was now completely nude and his arms handcuffed above his head.

Bonnie squirted some of the whipped cream on his shaft, he sighed in pleasure now completely hard. She began kissing his chest making a trail until she finally got to his "family jewels" She was about to begin sucking, when suddenly she heard someone trying to open the door.

She quickly dissipated into thin air, Stefan and Elena burst in the door, to a butt naked very dishevelled looking Damon who was hand cuffed to his bed with his "little friend" covered in whipped cream. He blushed madly.

"Don't ask!" Damon yelled. As he could Stefan and Elena struggling to hold in their laughter.

'That sneaky little witch!' He thought to himself as he now lying in his bed once more, thanks to some help from Stefan, and he knew Stefan would never ever forget this. Eternity of never forgetting. She will pay for this, Damon's birthday party will be the perfect opportunity for revenge. He smiled to himself, he had to admit she was cunning when she wanted to be. She was his Dark Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! Hope you're enjoying it so far this chapter we slow down and get a look into Damon and Bonnie's relationship! Damon's costume .

Bonnies Costume

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

"But.. I really don't think- Bonnie started.

"Look, if I have to be there you are most certainly going to suffer through it with me!" Elena yelled.

"It could be fun, it is a costume party!" Elena argued.

"Fine.." said Bonnie after some persuasion.

"Well, we have to find some costumes!" said Elena excitedly.

"Looks like it's time to go shopping!" They said in unison.

* * *

"Damon why in the world are you having a 'costume' party?" Stefan groaned.

"Stefan why in the world do you act like a nagging old woman?" Damon retorted. While trying on costumes.

"Who's coming anyway?" Stefan asked.

"Anyone and everyone" Damon said simply.

"That did not answer my question, at all" Stefan said.

"Well, that's your problem!" replied Damon.

"If you will excuse me, I have many costumes to try on" Damon said dismissively.

Stefan rolled his eyes before swiftly leaving a very 'perky' Damon in the costume shop.

It seemed everything he tried on, just didn't feel right, devil, batman, joker, Hannibal lector, Darth Vader nothing seemed to shout out to him. And then he saw it an old 1800's high society costume, it reminded of 'Lestat the vampire from that movie Interview with a vampire'. It was perfect he would look simply smashing.

* * *

It had been 7 hours scouring every single costume shop trying to find Bonnie's costume, Elena had got a wonder woman costume but Bonnie was finding this increasingly difficult.

"I'm sure we'll find something, Bonnie" Elena assured.

"I think I'll just wear a bed sheet over my head and be a ghost, cause it has been hours!" Bonnie joked.

"Ok, you look like you need some rest before the party tonight anyway, I'll pick you up at 7" Elena said.

"Thanks Elena see you later" Bonnie said.

"What the hell am I gonna wear!" Bonnie said. 'Maybe's there's some of my old Halloween costumes at gram's' Bonnie thought to herself. She quickly started the car as it was 5 already, she got a sudden wave of sadness when she saw the house, but also the realisation of new beginnings. She rummaged around, before heading up to the attic. She looked around when suddenly something was rustling in the corner of the attic, Bonnie warily walked towards the corner, when suddenly a bat came flying at her, she ducked and started breathing normally again. She searched for a few minutes when she saw an old antique box.

Inside was the most exquisite dress she has ever seen it was white and looked like it came from the early 1800's it had gorgeous floral stitching and looked fit for a queen. It was perfect, she would knock Damon dead in this!

Elena knocked on Bonnie's door impatiently as they were already 30 minutes late. "Hurry up Bonnie!" Elena yelled.

Bonnie grabbed her purse and ran to the door, Elena's jaw hit the ground she could not believe how breathtaking Bonnie looked her hair in a high bun, and gorgeous Cleo Patra inspired makeup and that gorgeous antique dress.

"Wow.." Elena said still shocked at the beauty of her best friend.

"Elena are you ok?" Bonnie said kind of worried about Elena's trance like state.

"Oh, sorry I was just shocked my how great you look, you sure know how to out dress your best friend!" Elena joked.

"You shouldn't be so shocked I mean I am irresistible!" Bonnie laughed as they walked to the car.

"Bonnie you look amazing" Stefan said as she hopped in the back of the car.

"Thanks a lot Stefan, but Elena looks super-cute!" Bonnie added.

"Love the superman costume, you two are adorable!" Bonnie said when she noticed they matched.

"We'll the sooner we get there the sooner it can be over" Elena said.

"Cheers to that" Stefan said, they all laughed and joked about Damon all the way to the manor.

* * *

There was loud music, disco lights, smoke machines, a catering table and even a bar this was a huge party. Damon watched as everyone danced and laughed while he sat drinking his bourbon all alone, where in the world was his fair maiden Bonnie?

Suddenly he saw everyone stop dancing and stare at the door all speaking halted, Damon quickly pushed through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about , his step faltered when he saw her she was devastatingly ravishing, like an queen, like an angel...

His could not avert his eyes from her, she was approaching him, and before he could even speak her lips had captured his in a fiery kiss, her arms snaked around his neck, and for a second he stood frozen before relaxing into the kiss and wrapping his arms tight around her waist. She broke for air, gazed up at him and said "I love you, Damon Salvatore."

These words left him so utterly shocked, he fainted in Bonnie's arms. Bonnie panicked, was it something she said? She didn't want to attract attention so she dragged him into his bedroom, and lay him on the bed stroking his cheek affectionately. She really hoped he was ok she had a special surprise for him since it was his birthday. Bonnie still had no idea why she had said "I love you" it just sort of came out against her will, like she was being compelled, but by what?

Damon's eyes fluttered open to see Bonnie smiling up at him. "Sleeping beauty, has finally awoken" Bonnie joked.

"What, what happened?" Damon said tiredly.

"You collapsed onto me, after I said I loved you" Bonnie sounded unimpressed, by his answer to her affections.

"I'm so sorry, my fair maiden" He replied, bending on one knee and kissing her hand softly.

"I have only ever loved once in my life, and it was a nightmare, I was. Scared that this would end the same that you would get sick of me, and my annoying habit of killing people and making jokes about it or just being a complete ass!" She laughed.

"But what I'm trying to say is that... when I look at you I see purity and good, but when I look at myself I see a monster, a bloodthirsty monster..." He said ashamed of what he has become.

"Damon, please listen" She put his hand to her heart.

"This belongs to you, and always will.." Bonnie said finality in her voice.

"Thank you.. No one has ever, cared as much as you do... But why? Why care for someone as cold and cruel as me!" Damon exclaimed still not fully understanding how Bonnie could love a cold blooded killer like himself.

"Because your worth my love Damon, I would give you my heart and soul in heartbeat." Bonnie suddenly remembered she had already given her heart and soul for him, but she would not dwell on that he did not need to know.

Bonnie saw a single tear stream down his cheek, she bent down to sit with him on the floor, and softly kissed his tear away, and tasting the salty anguish and sorrow it held. She held him in her arms like a child his head on her chest as she softly kissed his head.

Damon pulled out of her arms turned to face her, before kissing her with all his built up passion, allowing her to feel his love he unbuttoned her dress kissing her back as he did, she impatiently ripped his shirt off and soon she was lying underneath him moaning his name for all the world to hear, the room shook, she turned them over and straddled him before bending down and kissing him, she moved down to his neck, then down to his chest in which she kissed every single part, which left him groaning her name.

"Bonnie!" He shouted in pure admiration. She moved her hair from her neck indicating for her to bite her.

"Damon take me body and soul..." She said staring into his ocean blue eyes. He hesitated turning away from her.

"Bonnie, I don't think I will be able to stop.." He said worriedly, he didn't know what he would do if he killed her.

"I trust you.." Was all she said before putting his head to her neck. He sunk his teeth into her, 'god she tasted amazing' he thought to himself. While sucking slowly, stroking her back all the while trying to calm her. Bonnie felt so light headed and free she would not want to be anywhere but right here in the arms of her dark knight.

She lay breathing steadily in his arms, her head on his chest which was slick with sweat, she looked like a fallen angel so small and delicate her body heat radiating onto him warming the cockles of his heart. He wasn't going to let her leave him now, he loved her now, now she had given herself to him completely, she was no Katherine, she was his fallen angel, and he would go to the edge of the world to spend eternity with her. He made himself a promise that day that nothing in this world will take her from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I have a song that I was listening to while writing this chapter Long Way /Daughtry it really fits this chapter! It's rather short but it's just setting up for the next chapter Thanks for reading and reviewing : )

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Bonnie lay with her head nestled in the crook of Damon's neck. She felt so at peace but this had to end, soon she would have no choice but to leave him better she do it herself rather than him see her die in his arms, he couldn't take another death, another loss it would just throw him over the edge this was the only way...

She had a plan she knew she wouldn't get far before Damon came after her, so she had to move quickly. She would change into some of Elena's clothes which she kept in Stefan's room. She crept quietly in but soon saw Stefan sitting on his bed awaiting her arrival.

"Stefan.." She said surprised. Standing in the doorway.

"Bonnie what are you doing? What's happening?" Stefan said seriously.

Bonnie knew she couldn't keep this from him or Elena, she told him about the night she saved Damon's life and swapped his for her own. He was so shocked, she saw tears swelling in his eyes.

"I didn't know what else to do.." She said solemnly fighting to hold back her own tears, she so desperately wanted to stay with him.

"Bonnie, I so sorry are you sure you want to leave?" Stefan asked.

"I don't want to attract anymore danger to Mystic Falls it's already inhabited by vampires!" She joked a small smile at her lips.

Stefan managed to smile back, barely.

"Listen if you ever need anything just call I'll be there in a heartbeat" Stefan said.

"Thank you.." Bonne said gratefully.

"That's why you left before you were trying to protect us!" Stefan exclaimed.

"You're a good person, Bonnie.. You deserve better than the likes of Damon" Stefan added.

"That maybe so, but Damon needed me but I feel like I've changed him, for the better.." Bonnie said.

"Can I tell Elena why you really left?" Stefan inquired.

"Yes, but never tell Damon I don't want him to feel like it was his fault.." She said struggling with each word.

"Of course" Was all he said before saying there last goodbyes.

* * *

Bonnie took the forest route once again, but this time she had a plan... Bonnie ran through the forest as fast as her legs would allow her, all the while flashes of her and Damon riddled her mind. She wanted to scream her heart was aching she felt like she was going to explode.

She ran straight into his arms...

"Damon! What are you doing here!" Bonnie exclaimed while backing away.

"I could ask you the same thing" He said snidely approaching her.

"Why are you running Bonnie? What's chasing you?" He said suddenly serious.

Bonnie was a stepping back, she turned lifting hands "Incendia!" She commanded and summoned a fire which filled the space between them like a wall it was huge, Damon could not see where it ended, but between the flames he could see a distraught Bonnie who looked like she was facing death, and for one second she looked him deep in the eyes and mouthed the words "I'm sorry.." before disappearing in the air hoping he couldn't track her.

* * *

Damon ran back to the manor to tell Stefan that Bonnies in trouble, when he heard Elena yelling.

"Why would she do this! It's not fair!" Elena cried.

"It was her decision Elena..." Stefan said putting his arms around her.

"But. For him. Of all people! NO! WAIT HE'S NOT EVEN HUMAN!" Elena screamed.

"What's going on here?" Damon asked.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Elena yelled, pure fury radiating off her.

"Bonnie's running from something, we have to save her" Damon said ignoring Elena's outburst.

"Damon, she doesn't want to be found.." Stefan said trying to remain calm.

"What do you mean 'She doesn't want to be found!' she needs our help!" Damon shouted.

"You know what she needs Damon? Her life! You took her life!" Elena screamed tears streaming down her eyes before storming out.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Damon asked honestly confused, he would give his up his life for her.

" Damon there's something I need to tell you.." Stefan said knowing it would be best he knew the truth.

"Bonnie couldn't heal you after you got staked, for nothing... There was a price she knew this was going to happen Damon she willingly did it, she said not blame yourself, and it was her decision, her sacrifice.." Stefan said not wanting to have to tell him.

"Well, today would be nice dear brother!" He said sarcastically trying to hide his inner turmoil as to Bonnie's whereabouts.

"She gave her life up, to save yours.." Stefan said tears forming in his eyes.

Damon's face went blank, did he just hear what he thought he did. 'NO! GOD NO!" He thought to himself..

Before Stefan could say why she left, Damon was already gone...


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Extra-long chapter and we head to Spain! Thanks for reading and reviewing : )

. Bonnies flamenco Dress.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

Bonnie sat crying hysterically trying to resist the urge to be in his arms once more.. She knew one thing this time she had to go far away, so Damon couldn't track, she had to leave America. She bought her tickets already she was heading to Spain to be a flamingo dancer it was always one of her dreams from when she was a little girl.

She had written her father a letter telling him she had gone to live with Sarah for a while, she hoped she could return to Mystic Falls maybe when Stefan and Elena tell her Damon has left for good.. Then just maybe she can return.

She waited anxiously in the waiting area of the airport, to begin boarding. "Flight 767 begin boarding at gate 6" And overhead voice called over the chatter of the waiting area. Bonnie picked up her hand bag and got her ticket and boarding pass out.

She took a deep breath before stepping onto the plane, it was time... Soon she would join Gram's, Evangeline and Emily but not before seeing to wondrous beauty of Spain, Bonnie looked out the window of the plane and all she could see was Damon his face obscured with sadness and anguish, 'Because I left?' She thought, 'No Damon doesn't need me anymore!' She assured herself. But she knew essentially she needed him more that he could ever imagine...

* * *

Damon, felt an everlasting hunger he knew would never disappear until he found her, he sat in the basement of the manor he had been there the entire night just siting trying to make the guilt wash away it was eating at him, she had given her life to save his...

Stefan ran to Elena's to try and convince her to help look for Damon, he was really worried about him.

"Elena please.." Stefan begged.

"He took her away!" Elena sobbed into her pillow.

"He didn't know what she did Elena, she didn't tell him, and he didn't ask for her to do it, she did it knowing the consequences" Stefan said.

"I just want to be able to blame someone!" Elena cried through her tears.

"I know, I know I just need to know that he's safe he is my big brother after all.." Stefan said thinking about all the times they've shared together.

"We'll find them Elena, both of them..." Stefan added staring out Elena's window.

* * *

Bonnie tossed and turned in bed, all she could see was Damon, he was everywhere she tried to escape but he would always be one step in front of her. His eyes were hollow and unreadable like he was looking right through her...

Damon sat staring at the wall of the basement, as he had for the last 19 hours all he saw was Bonnie twirling and spinning in her white dress teasing him to join her in the forest and then seeing a wall of fire separate them and then her sudden disappearance it just kept playing back in his head over and over, he was utterly helpless in this situation how could reverse time and make it so she didn't sacrifice her life for someone already dead...

Damon had been missing for 4 weeks now and Stefan was becoming more and more volatile, when suddenly he had a flashback.  
_  
"Damon where are you? I didn't mean what I said I'm sorry ok?" Stefan shouted._  
The flash back ended suddenly and Stefan felt like a complete moron for not looking there in the first place! He ran down the door of the basement and found a desolate and thin looking Damon, he looked as though he hadn't eaten since Bonnie's departure.

"Whatever!" Damon shouted.

And there huddled in the corner of the basement sat a young and fragile Damon.

"It's not my fault father loves me more than you, he just can't see how great you really are!" Stefan assured.

"Damon! I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you alright?" Stefan shouted seeing Damon looking distant.

"..." Damon simply kept staring as if Stefan wasn't even there.

"Damon you need help!" Stefan yelled trying to get through to him.

He struggled pronouncing words "No, I need...Bonnie" He finally said.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat" Stefan said hoping he would comply.

"No..." Damon responded flatly.

"Damon, you'll perish.." Stefan responded grimly.

"So be it..." Damon responded bravely.

* * *

Bonnie walked down the street, trying hard to act normal, be normal.. Spain was beautiful, gorgeous landscape and the weather was to die for. Everything was going to plan she would live her dream and die peacefully.

"Excuse me!" A man behind her tapped her on the shoulder.

"SAM!" Bonnie exclaimed happy to see a familiar face.

"Hey there Bonnie what are you doing in Spain?" Sam asked.

"I could ask you the same question!" Bonnie said.

"Well, I own a few bars here and once a year I come and look after them make sure that everything's ship shape!" Sam said happily.

"Sam, do you know you just said 'ship shape'?" Bonnie said jokingly.

"Yeah I know it just slipped out... Anyway what in the world are you doing here?" He asked once again.

"I just felt like a sea change you know see the world." Bonnie said wanting to change the subject.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Sam asked.

Bonnie didn't want him to try and make a move on her so she lied... "Umm he's just at the hotel resting he's very jet lagged!" Bonnie said hoping he was buying her lame as lying.

"Ok then hope he feels better so you can enjoy Spain maybe come down to the bar later my treat, me and my fiancée and having an engagement party at 7". Sam said, Bonnie felt her heart sink 'he has a fiancée! I am an idiot!' Bonnie thought to herself.

"Oh that sounds great, I'm really happy for you congratulations!" Bonnie said truly happy since he's a really nice guy.

"Thanks we've been engaged 1 month come Sunday. Well I better go she's probably worried sick about why I'm late!" Sam said walking swiftly away.

"Ok see you tonight! " Bonnie yelled over her shoulder. Ok this would be the perfect distraction from Damon...Time to move on.

* * *

"Damon!" Elena yelled.

"What do you want?" He said weakly he was losing strength and becoming paler and paler his eyes becoming more lifeless each passing hour, he was also unnaturally thin he was becoming bony and Elena was shocked at how much he had changed.

"Look what If I said I know where Bonnie is.." Elena said praying to god he would come out of the basement.

Elena had been scrimmaging through all of Bonnies room trying to find any clue of where she would have gone, then she saw it Bonnies diary the last thing written, _Off to Spain tomorrow.. _Elena ran back to the manor to tell Stefan who was booking the tickets and needed to know if Damon wanted to come.

"I'm listening" Damon replied sharply now directly in front of Elena.

"She's in Spain." Elena said and with that the fire in Damon's heart burned strong after being but small slither. Hope had been ignited.

* * *

Damon stammered up the stairs with Elena's help, a glass of human blood already awaiting his arrival. He sculled it down and now his hunger for blood had been awoken and he disappeared for 5 minutes to go and hunt and returned with blood smeared all across his mouth.

He had a shower and shaved, he put on a red dress shirt and black pants, he knew what she would be doing in Spain and she would be surprised to know that when Damon put's on his shiny shoes you better evacuate the dancefoor cause he is smoking!

Damon Salvatore was back...

And he meant business...

* * *

Bonnie put on a beautiful red flamenco dress as she was going to perform at Sam's engagement party even though she hadn't even met her partner yet. It was a masquerade party so she had to wear a mask with the dress it was red and had gold detailing on the edges.

She wore her hair out and let her gorgeous curls sit on her shoulder, he had smoky eye shadow and blood red lips. She hadn't looked this stunning in a long time, she had hadn't had a reason to dress up in a long time.

Every ten seconds he would pop up in her mind every person's face somehow merged into his she felt like screaming she just wanted to hold him in her arms so much it hurt. But we can't all have happy endings.. 'I'm sure he's met some Caroline lookalike and there probably very happy together, yeah he probably never thinks about me anymore!' Bonnie had to think these thoughts to keep herself sane and so she wouldn't cry herself to sleep at night.

"What if she doesn't love me anymore?" Damon asked he was suddenly very insecure.

"Damon, I've seen the way she looks at you, she loves you more than anything, and she sacrificed herself for you!" Elena assured.

"But what if she's met someone who makes her happy and is normal and she's living a normal life now.." Damon said suddenly not wanting to disturb her life make her as miserable as himself.

"DAMON! She's probably dying inside without you! The longer we wait the more pain she's going through!" Elena yelled.

"Fine, let's bring her home.." Damon said determined to find what is rightfully his.

Damon compelled person after person trying to find out if they knew where Bonnie was. 'Of course!' He thought to himself.  
"She's at the masquerade party we better get some costumes" Damon said.

"Great another costume party!" Stefan said sarcastically.

"You'll live." Damon said

"Well not live cause your dead but I guess keep being dead?" Damon joked.

A small smile left Stefan's lips Damon Salvatore was back..

"Look I see a costume store!" Elena yelled excitedly.

Stefan went as batman and Elena cat woman. Damon simply bought a mask.

"I thought you would go all out like at your party?" Stefan said feeling quite ridiculous.

"No, it seems I have some serious dancing to do" Damon said looking at his Italian Gucci shoes.

They stormed into 8 bars looking like complete idiots, before actually finding the right place.

"Yeah, Bonnie will be performing tonight but she hasn't got a partner yet!" The lady at the counter replied after being compelled about Bonnie

"I can solve that problem!" Damon said smugly.

"Damon you can't flamenco dance?" Elena said incredulously.

"Actually he can.." Stefan said

"And I'm damn good too!" Damon added.

Elena just sighed and took a seat at the bar with Stefan while Damon searched for the dancer's area.

* * *

Bonnie was on stage now with no partner, 'great!' Bonnie thought 'My first performance of the Samba on my own.!' Then she saw a tall dark figure approaching, and her heart beat out of her chest. 'Who was this?' Bonnie thought.

They grabbed her by the waist making her jolt upright. The music started playing and they moved together as if they were one, she could feel his cool breath on her ear. Making her sense go wild his hand shifted down to her lower back and he dipped her and brought her back up with such grace and ease, he then spun her out and brought her abruptly back into his rock hard abs, she finally got the chance to look up into the eyes of this mystery man and found she still could not see his eyes as they were shadowed behind his red mask.

They continued to dance, his knee began to grind in between her legs rhythmically with the music before quickly dipping her once more, and 'who was this jerk!' Bonnie thought he was going to get a talking to! But his arms felt so good around her she felt safe and warm her head was feeling light and she was becoming so entranced with his movements. When the music was coming to an end he let her go and then caught her just before she hit the floor, he looked deep into her eyes before smashing his lips against hers in a rough kiss which she found herself returning sub- consciously she knew who he was from when she first touch him but her mind is refusing to believe it.

The crowd cheered and hollered, Bonnie broke for air and ran off stage and headed desperately to the exit, squeezing through the crowd.  
Once outside she sat and started taking deep breaths, hoping it was him, but then knowing it can't of been. She looked up and there she saw them those mesmerising blue eyes.

"I'm.. I-I'm so sorry!" Bonnie said throwing her arms around him.

"I thought you would be better off without me!" Bonnie cried.

"You couldn't have been more wrong.. Bonnie I...I love you." Damon said feeling as though a huge burden had been lifted.

"And if you ever leave me again your lineage is toast!" Damon joked.

She smiled up at him before stroking his cheek tenderly.

"You have no idea how insane I've been since I left you.." Bonnie said.

"Oh Well I spent four weeks in the basement!" Damon exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Bonnie shouted.

"Long story, let's just say I had a suicidal phase!" Damon said now regretting his words as Bonnie looked like she was about to faint.

"DAMON SALVATORE YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO MR!" Bonnie yelled feigning angry.

Damon picked her up and spun her around. Bonnie laughed gleefully. "DAMON! HAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHA".

"Do you really want me to stop?" Damon said smirking.

"Never.." Bonnie replied.


End file.
